There's Always a Loophole
There's Always a Loophole is the sixteenth and final episode of the first season of and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. Summary HERO TIME — When a group of unwelcome visitors descends upon the Salvatore School, Hope leads the charge to keep her friends safe. Meanwhile, MG uncovers a secret about his mother and Josie finds herself in a dire situation. Alaric, Lizzie and Rafael also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/03/legacies-episode-116-theres-always.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Ben Levin as Jed *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke *Erica Ash as Veronica Greasley *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro Guest Cast *Joi Liaye as Nia *Rod Rowland as Burr Co-Starring *Dave Pileggi as Officer *Aaliyah Lewis as Witch *Justin Torrence as Triad Guard 1 Trivia *Antagonists: Triad Industries, Veronica Greasley, Burr, and Ryan Clarke *Triad uses Alaric's contingency plan to disable magic at the Salvatore school by using a dark object that was created by the Travelers. *Ryan misdirects Triad by making them believe that the final key to unlocking Malivore is the Chalice of Arimathea and that is at the Salvatore School. **Instead, it's a knife stored in a Triad warehouse where they store supernatural artifacts. *Ryan reveals to Landon that he's to be, as he puts it, a "meat suit" for their father so he can procreate to create a new species. *Hope learns that she is the loophole that can stop Malivore from returning to golem form as she is a tribrid, a being with the blood of a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire. She sacrificed herself by jumping into Malivore. This selfless act erased her from the collective consciousness. **Hope has Alaric burn everything connecting her to the Salvatore School including a journal kept by Landon. **Due to her status as the loophole, the Malivore mud bullet doesn't affect her, her blood healed Josie's wound and she's the only one that remembered about Seylah. ** However as we seen in I'll Never Give Up Hope, she isn't able to destroy Malivore for good, since she hasn't activated her vampire side. Besides, she's still "toxic" to him and every time she'd used magic, he tried to expel her out. This gives to us that the only way to her destroy him for good, is for her to die and activate her vampire side. *Rafael uses Hope's reverse kyanite ring and becomes trapped in his wolf form. After Hope sacrifices herself and jumps into Malivore, there is no currently known way to reverse the ring's effects since Hope is the only one who can turn him back. Body Count *Triad Agents - Unknown methods; killed by the Headless Horseman *Headless Horseman - Head impaled; killed by Hope *Ryan Clarke - Broken neck; killed by Landon, but resurrected *Landon Kirby - Broken neck; killed by Hope, but resurrected Continuity *Kaleb was last seen in The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do. *Pedro was last seen in There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True. *MG was last seen in Let's Just Finish the Dance. *Klaus was indirectly mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou in and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *The ancient witch, vampire and werewolf were mentioned. They were last seen in I'll Tell You a Story. *The Travelers were mentioned. They were last seen in Home on The Vampire Diaries. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Lizzie and Josie's dorm room ***Alaric's office *Fort Valley, Georgia **Triad Industries ***Malivore portal Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Hope. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Hope: "Our powers are gone we're not the only ones in danger." :Burr: "You're not very scared of me, are you?" :Burr: "How about now?" :Burr: "Eeny, meeny, miney." |-|Extended Promo= :Lizzie: "Who the hell are you?" :Burr: "I think you should invite us inside." :Hope: "Our powers are gone we're not the only ones in danger." :Rafael: "If you're fighting I'm fighting too." :Burr: "You're not very scared of me, are you?" :Burr: "How about now?" :Burr: "Eeny, meeny, miney." |-|Scene= :Dorian: "What's going on up there?" :Alaric: "Morning Officer. What's the holdup?" :Officer: "Dr. Saltzman Wickery Bridge is closed." :Dorian: "Why?" :Officer: "Someone blew it up." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x16 Promo "There's Always a Loophole" (HD) Season Finale The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x16 Extended Promo "There's Always a Loophole" (HD) Season Finale Legacies There’s Always A Loophole Scene The CW Legacies Inside There's Always A Loophole The CW Legacies Matt Davis - Alaric Walks Away The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Jed-Kaleb-Josie-Hope-Lizzie.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Lizzie-Kaleb-Jed-Josie-Rafael-Hope.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Kaleb-MG_1.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Kaleb-MG_2.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Hope-Lizzie.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Hope~Josie~Lizzie.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Lizzie.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Burr-Jed-Kaleb-Josie-Hope-Lizzie.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Hope.jpg 1x16 There's Always a Loophole-Jed-Josie~Rafael~Hope.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC116-001~Nia-MG.png LGC116-002-Nia~MG.png LGC116-003-MG.png LGC116-004-Veronica.png LGC116-005~Rafael-Hope.png LGC116-006-Rafael.png LGC116-007-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC116-008-Jed~Rafael.png LGC116-009~Jed-Rafael.png LGC116-010~Josie-Hope~Lizzie.png LGC116-011-Hope~Lizzie.png LGC116-012~Jed-Kaleb-Josie-Hope.png LGC116-013-Burr~Triad Agent.png LGC116-014-Hope~Lizzie.png LGC116-015~Alaric-Dorian-Officer.png LGC116-016-Alaric~Dorian.png LGC116-017-Rafael-Students.png LGC116-018-Pedro.png LGC116-019~Triad Agent-Burr.png LGC116-020~Hope-Josie.png LGC116-021-Ryan-Landon.png LGC116-022~Ryan-Landon.png LGC116-023-MG~Veronica.png LGC116-024-Veronica.png LGC116-025-MG.png LGC116-026~Veronica-MG.png LGC116-027-Hope~Josie~Lizzie.png LGC116-028-Josie.png LGC116-029~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC116-030-School Phone-Hope.png LGC116-031~Dorian-Alaric.png LGC116-032-Dorian~Alaric.png LGC116-033-Hope~Josie.png LGC116-034~Dorian-Alaric.png LGC116-035-Hope-Josie-Lizzie~Burr.png LGC116-036-Burr.png LGC116-037~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC116-038~Hope-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC116-039-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC116-040-Hope-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC116-041-Hope~Josie.png LGC116-042-Triad Guard 1.png LGC116-043-Hope.png LGC116-044-MG.png LGC116-045-Landon~Ryan.png LGC116-046~Landon-Ryan.png LGC116-047~Landon-Dagger.png LGC116-048-Landon~Ryan.png LGC116-049-Hope-MG-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC116-050-Hope.png LGC116-051-MG.png LGC116-052-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC116-053-Ryan~Landon.png LGC116-054-Landon.png LGC116-055~Unnamed Triad Guard-Burr~MG.png LGC116-056~Students-Triad Guards-MG.png LGC116-057~Jed-MG.png LGC116-058-Jed-Pedro-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC116-059-Landon~Ryan.png LGC116-060-Ryan.png LGC116-061-Landon~Ryan.png LGC116-062~Landon-Ryan.png LGC116-063-Ryan-Landon.png LGC116-064-Headless Horseman~Ryan.png LGC116-065-Landon.png LGC116-066-Ryan.png LGC116-067-Blood Fountain-Hope.png LGC116-068-Alaric-Hope.png LGC116-069-Hope.png LGC116-070-Alaric.png LGC116-071~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC116-072-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC116-073-Josie.png LGC116-074-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC116-075-Rafael~MG.png LGC116-076-MG-Rafael.png LGC116-077~Pedro-Jed.png LGC116-078~Witch Student-Burr.png LGC116-079-Kaleb.png LGC116-080-Burr.png LGC116-081~Alaric-Triad Agent.png LGC116-082-Alaric~Triad Agent.png LGC116-083-Pedro~Triad Agent~Jed.png: LGC116-084-Witch Students~Triad Agents-Student.png LGC116-085-Burr~MG.png LGC116-086~Burr-MG.png LGC116-087~Josie-MG.png LGC116-088-Lizzie.png LGC116-089-Josie~Lizzie~MG.png LGC116-090-Rafael~Reverse Moonstone Ring.png LGC116-091-Burr.png LGC116-092-Kaleb~Students.png LGC116-093-Headless Horseman-Landon.png LGC116-094-Alaric.png LGC116-095-Dorian.png LGC116-096-Kaleb.png LGC116-097-Burr.png LGC116-098~Burr-MG.png LGC116-099-Burr.png LGC116-100~MG-Nia.png LGC116-101-MG.png LGC116-102~Josie-Alaric.png LGC116-103-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC116-104~Triad Agents-Jed.png LGC116-105-Dorian.png LGC116-106-Kaleb~MG.png LGC116-107-MG~Kaleb.png LGC116-108-MG~Veronica.png LGC116-109~MG-Veronica.png LGC116-110-Landon-Headless Horseman.png LGC116-111-Hope.png LGC116-112-Headless Horseman.png LGC116-113-Hope.png LGC116-114-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC116-115-Alaric.png LGC116-116~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC116-117-Alaric-Dorian.png LGC116-118-Alaric.png LGC116-119-Hope.png LGC116-120-Hope-Landon-Headless Horseman.png LGC116-121-Headless Horseman.png LGC116-122-Landon-Hope.png LGC116-123-Ryan.png LGC116-124-Hope-Landon.png LGC116-125-Ryan.png LGC116-126-Landon~Hope.png LGC116-127-Kaleb.png LGC116-128~Kaleb-Josie.png LGC116-129-Hope-Landon.png LGC116-130-Hope-Landon.png LGC116-131-Alaric.png LGC116-132-Hope.png LGC116-133~Hope-Ryan.png LGC116-134~Ryan-Hope.png LGC116-135-Ryan~Hope.png LGC116-136~Ryan-Hope.png LGC116-137-Ryan-Hope-Malivore.png LGC116-138~Alaric-Hope Photo.png LGC116-139-Rafael-Wolf Form.png LGC116-140-Alaric.png LGC116-141~Kaleb-Josie.png LGC116-142-Kaleb.png LGC116-143-Alaric.png LGC116-144-Landon.png LGC116-145-Alaric.png LGC116-146-Landon.png LGC116-147-Alaric.png LGC116-148-Landon.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters